Dark Times
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Two children, one born of light and dark, the other of evil parentage, inconceivably conceived, must find the strength to bring the world to what it once was.
1. Chapter One

Title: Dark Times

Author: Blackbeltchic

Disclaimer: I own nothing about thist story except for the idea and my obsession with everything Buffy and Angel. Both are owned by their creator, Joss Whedon, and by Mutant Enemy, and whoever else has gained a profit from these awesome shows. I do not make a profit from what I do, unless you could count the reviews I receive as cash, and I think they are worth more than that.

Posted: July 4th, 2004

Author's notes: Ok, this story is, sadly, AU, but not the AU that I despise, and yes, I hate the AU's where they take everything out but the character's names. This story starts in the summer of season two of BtVS, and then jumps directly to 18 years later. As far as I know thus far, my muse is just filling in the pieces bit by bit, everything season seven, and all those before happened for Buffy.

The only differences is the following are not dead: Fred, Wesley, and Cordelia. More might be added to that list. I'm not sure yet.

With all that said, and trust me, it might take you a few to get used to this, it certainly took me more than that to plan this, please sit back and enjoy the story!

Feedback: Craved.

"I'm sorry," she wept, "I'm so sorry." She passed the infant- part of herself, really- to the nurse. "I'm sorry," she whispered again, her green eyes raining.

"Excuse me, excuse me," she muttered, pushing her way through the crowd. Someone jarred her arm and she dropped her books and folders. "Damn it," she muttered.

A boy with dirty blond hair, almost brown, bent to help her gather her things.

"Thank you," she said, gratified, as all her things were almost in order, now back in her arms.

"No problem. My name's Connor."

"I'm Jennifer, but feel free to call me Jen, or Jena, everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you, Jena." He helped her up, and they started walking down the hall.

"So, what year are you?" she asked, conversationally.

"Uh, senior. And you?"

"Same. It's strange we haven't met before, or had any classes together."

"Well, you do look…almost familiar."

"Oh, here's my class, thanks so much," she tossed her blond hair, almost flirtatiously, "So, ah, catcha later, I guess."

"Yeah." he walked off. She watched him for a moment, before straightening her books, and stepping inside.

"Connor?" she called, walking off campus for lunch. He was a few paces ahead, but he stopped to let her catch up. "We have to stop meeting like this," she smiled.

"Long time no see," he agreed.

"So, ah, do you mind if I join you? I bet you know tons of great places to eat in the city," she flirted.

"Uh, a few," he agreed.

They sat in a little café across from the Law Firm, chatting and eating, when a vampire came out of the back.

"Two children," she started, stepping towards their table, "One born of light and dark, the other of evil parentage, inconceivably conceived, must find the strength to bring the world to what it once was." During her speech she had moved over to their table, beginning to burn. "You have been warned." she stood in front of their table, before going up in a puff of smoke.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two: Adopted

Dark Times

Chapter Two: Adopted

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Posted: July 4th, 2004.

Author's notes: Here's the second chapter. I just barely posted the last chapter, so there are no reviews yet to answer.

Feedback: At my dad's, I'm pretty much on a low carb diet. I need reviews like I need sugar.

The café was a little unnerved by the appearance of the demon, but the customers soon went back to their meals and conversations.

"What did she mean?" she asked, shivering, but not from the lack of cold. She crossed her arms over her gray tank top.

"I don't know, but I know someone who can find out," he stood up, pulling some bills from his black jeans, throwing the cash onto the table, before grabbing her hand. A few people watched them warily as they left.

"What about class?" she pulled her hand away.

"Would you rather listen to some old foggy, or find out what that vampire meant?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street.

"When we get there, let me do the talking," he said, when they were halfway there.

"What?" she cried, stopping. But he still had a hold of her arm, and he dragged her forward.

"I have… almost like a photographic memory, only with words. Just trust me."

"I barely know you! Or these people. How do you know they can help?"

"My dad got in contact with them when these demons were ruining his business. The guy in charge has almost a vendetta going against demons and vampires. They used to work for Wolfram and Hart for awhile-"

"But that's run by demons!" she exclaimed. Everyone knew of the ruthless history of the law firm.

"one of these guys is a demon, but trust me. He can get to the bottom of whatever she said."

"ok…"

They arrived at a shabby apartment building closer to the bad part of town then the good. The top floor housed a Private Investigator's office.

They hesitated after getting off the elevator, before opening the door, and walking right into a fight.

The man, tall dark, and handsome, Jennifer thought, noticed them first, "Could we please do this later?"

The woman shook her blond head furiously, green eyes flashing, "I'm leaving, Angel, tonight. I'm going back to England, where they haven't gotten such a hold yet. The academy needs me."

"Buffy-"

"Goodbye, Angel." she strode out of the office, brushing by the two teens. Her arm hit Jennifer's, and they both shivered. The woman scrutinized her for a second, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Buffy, wait!" the guy called after her. He sighed, turning to the two teens, starting slightly when he caught sight of them, "Ah, what can I do for you?"

Connor introduced them, and then told the man why they were there. Jennifer took the time to look around, noticing first the lack of sunlight, with all the windows shaded, and the skylight boarded up.

"You're a vampire!" she interrupted. Connor glared at her.

"Not a fact I'm proud of…Jenny," he winced at the name, "But don't worry, I have a soul. I haven't killed an innocent human in over…ninety years," he quickly discounted his two Angelus periods.

"Hey, Angel," a brunette came into the room, "Would this go under propthetic texts, or demonic?" she held up a book. She was daringly dressed in a yellow tank top and white pants. She looked up and saw them, "oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

Connor looked at her quizzically, "Have we met?"

"Not that I know of…" she smiled at him, "I'm-"

"Cordy," he interrupted, "we're busy right now. Put the book, and any others you have questions on, aside, and I'll take a look later."

"Ok, Mr. Grouchy," she left in a huff. He sighed.

"What were you saying…Connor?"

"We want you to find out what she, the vampire, meant," Jennifer stepped in, "it certainly doesn't make any sense to me."

"Say it once more, please," Angel grabbed some scrap paper, and as Connor recited, Angel wrote.

"How can she wear clothes like that?" Jennifer asked unexpectedly, "Everyone knows vampires are attracted to bright colors."

Angel looked at the closed door like he could see through it, "Cordy hasn't been right in the head since…At times she's fine, like her old self, and others…" he lapsed into silence, reminiscing for a moment, before shaking loose, "I'll get on this, and give you a call if I find anything."

The two teens looked at each other, "I have my own line," Jennifer said, writing down the number on some scrap paper. She handed it to the vampire.

"I'll be in touch," he promised. The two teens turned to leave. As an afterthought, Jennifer grabbed a business card, and hurried to catch up with Connor.

"See if you can make head or tail of this," Angel passed the slip to Wesley, Fred looked over his shoulder, "I get the evil parentage part, but I don't get the rest."

"We'll get right on it, Fred promised as Wesley went to get some books.

As Angel left, he heard Wesley say, "It almost seems prophetic."

A knock sounded on her door as she sat, trying to study for upcoming finals.

"Come in," she called.

"Jena, we've been thinking, since you're now an adult, and we've come to a conclusion," her mother said, nervous.

"Come sit down, sweetie," her Dad patted the bed beside him.

"Ok…What's up?" she smiled, catching the nervous bug from her Mom.

"Right after we got married, we desperately wanted children, but I couldn't get pregnant. After three hears of trying, we decided to adopt."

"We got you when you were only an hour old, and it felt like you were ours," her father continued.

"Wha-No," she murmured.

"Sweetie, we thought you should know. We didn't want anything to happen to us, and you never know," her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off.

"Jenny," her father warned.

"I need to be alone. Now." she said, turning away from the people she had thought as her parents for eighteen years.

"I'm sorry sweetie-" her mother started.

"GO!" she screamed, throwing a throw pillow at the door. The couple hurried out.

After sitting in silence for what could have been hours, Jennifer grabbed her cordless phone, and dug through her purse for the card.

"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the-"

"Is this Angel?"

"Yes, it is. Jennifer?"

"I think I have something that could help," she deadpanned.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Three: Singing for the Green Man

Dark Times  
  
Chapter Three: Singing for the Green Man  
  
Posted: July 24th 2004  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter. I would just like to add that the song featured in this chapter is "Born to Fly" by Sarah Evans, written and composed by Darryl Scott, Marcus Hummon, and Sarah Evans.  
  
Author's notes: I just want to apologize for the delay in getting this up. I am now working, and though the job is only part time, taking care of a nine month old is very trying. I wrote up a 'fanfic to do list' a couple days ago, which is good news for those of you who are waiting for me to update Divine Interference, it will be done as soon as I get a chance. I want to thank Will ow2002 for reviewing today, or sometime in the past 12 hours, because it reminded me that I owed you guys an update!  
  
Here is your update!  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Will ow2002: I'm sorry the chapters are short. Generally I have five or six paged chapters, but that was the best I could do, being at my dad's and his stinky computer. And I'm sorry there's not as much as emotion as you'd like. I hope that there's more in this chapter.  
  
Whoa, wait, they took out my separators again?! I've been having this problem since the new updates came along! Second letter, coming up! This time it'll be a bit nastier! Thanks for letting me know! That pisses me off that they took those out!  
  
There we go, a professional email sent to ! Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention! And I'm glad you found something you liked about my story, and I'm glad that you will continue to read. I, personally, think that things only have to get worse, before they get better. And for those of you who know me, you know the only way this can end...  
  
Queen Boadicea: I had no intention of her sounding like Dawn. I was just thinking, she's a teenager, and she just found out something that's changed her life. I think we'd all be very upset. And to tell you the truth...I have no idea whatsoever where this is going. I know that might not inspire any confidence in me, but it's true. The only goal I have for this story is the goal I have for almost all of my stories: to get Buffy and Angel back together. Oh, and to please my readers, as well! Thanks for your review!  
  
Willow Fireheart: you like the word interesting, don't you? Lol, well, you are right in most, well, almost all of your deductions. I'm not going to tell you which, though, because you learn about them in this chapter. I will tell you though, that soul or not, Angel is still a vampire. And vampires, at least in my book, well, if I had a book, are evil. Even if they are hott....  
  
FivebyFive: awesome, I wouldn't go that far but...You'll definitely be finding out more about everything in this chapter, but not so much about Cordy. I might end up having a chapter about what happened to her, but to tell you the truth, I really don't know. She's alive, of course, but so are- some other people you'll be seeing in this chapter (nice going, Karen, almost blew it!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!  
  
DaMick: Yeah, that was bugging me too, but I think after all these years (because this is set way in the future of Not Fade Away, if you haven't guessed that, Jennifer was born roughly around third season, in reference to this story ( :D ) and she's 18 now, or roughly that. You'll find out more in this chapter, don't worry about it.  
  
Oh, and I just want to remark, because I find this funny: as far as I know, whenever I have had her do something, I have always called her Jennifer, yet in every single review I got, people were calling her Jena. I'm sorry for laughing at you, but I think it's funny. I couldn't care less what you call her, but still...  
  
Ok, there was a Jenny in there too, but hey!  
  
(START OF STORY)  
  
"Hey, Jena!" Connor called a couple days later, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," she deadpanned. For once the gray colors she had to wear matched her mood.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, his brow creasing.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jen, I feel like I've known you forever, and I just know something's wrong."  
  
"Not here. I can't talk about it here," she said fervently, shaking her head, her long blond hair flying everywhere.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were dangling their feet into a chilly creek, deep in some woods.  
  
"Nobody knows about this place, besides me and my dad. He used to take me here a lot before he got too busy, and I grew up," Connor explained, as well as to break the ice. They hadn't talked at all since they had skipped lunch and drove away from the campus.  
  
"I-I'm adopted," she said, her eyes filling with tears. Now that he looked really close, he could see they were red rimmed, hidden by carefully applied makeup.  
  
"Wow, that sucks. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Do?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Are you going to look for your birth mom?"  
  
"I never thought about it. I guess. She's my mom. But what if she doesn't want to know me? She gave me up, Connor!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, a motion that should have seemed awkward, seeing as he had only known her a few days, but it felt perfectly natural, "I didn't say it was going to be easy, but you'll feel better knowing," she sat up, and he stared off into space a moment. "Sometimes...I feel like I'm adopted. My sisters- my family is great, but I've been having these dreams...about when I was younger...a man calling me Steven, in this strange world, and...that woman, Cordy, from Angel Investigations. I swear she was in some, calling me Connor..." he sighed, "Sorry, I'm taking away your thunder."  
  
"No, you're not. D-Do you think, if we told Angel, he could help?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's worth a try though."  
  
(SCENE CHANGE)  
  
"Hey, sweet-cheeks, the Stud-Muffin's out right now, but if there's anything I can do for you...?" a green demon with red horns greeted them after they had knocked. The splash of color that was the demon shocked them for a moment, compared to the shades, not colors, they generally saw. He wore a bright purple, pinstriped suit. The stripes were stunningly blue, and his skin didn't help any.  
  
"I-I'm looking for my birth mother," something about the demon's personality made Jennifer open up right away.  
  
"And I'm having strange dreams," Connor put in warily.  
  
"Well, Angel-face is the one for all the detective stuff, but come on into the next room, and sing a few bars for me."  
  
"E-Excuse me?"  
  
"Trust me, angel-girl, sing." He headed towards an office, and they couldn't do anything but follow.  
  
"Uh...what should I sing?"  
  
"Anything you want, pretty."  
  
"Uh....I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow  
  
'Bout the places that I'd like to see  
  
I say, friend do you think I'll ever get the-ere  
  
Oh, but he just stands there, smiling back at me  
  
So I confess my sins to the preacher  
  
About the love I've been prayin' to find  
  
Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future, yeah?  
  
And he says, girl you've got nothing but time,"  
  
She waited for him to stop her, but he never did, so she sang the whole song.  
  
"Woo-ey! Girl, you are dynamite! If I still have all my connections...mm-hm! You'd never guess you're father was tone deaf, would you? And he can't carry a tune in a bucket, let me tell you!"  
  
"You know my father?"  
  
"Know him? I work for him, angel-cakes." He let her digest that information, and turned to Connor, "Now your turn-"  
  
"No nicknames, and no singing. I don't sing."  
  
"If you wanna know what's going on, you will," he said in a no nonsense voice that sounded strange compared to the happy go lucky persona he had that matched his suit.  
  
He sighed and sang a few bars.  
  
"Ok, that's enough," he shook his green head, "You two really have more in common than you'd ever dream of. Ask Angel about your dreams. Now, I'd love to chat, but I gotta fly, Chow!" he left the room, and soon they heard the door close.  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Angel?" a female voice called from the next room, different than Cordy's with a Texan swing. "Angel, are you back yet? Cordy had a-oh" she poked her head into the room, and noticed them. She pushed her glasses up from where they had slid down, "Have you seen Angel? I need his help with Cordelia."  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"And-"  
  
"WOOEY!" the heard from the front room as the door slammed.  
  
"Oh thank God! Charles! Wesley! You're back! I need help with Cordelia! She had another..." she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Cordelia...Chase," Connor muttered, "Part " he shook his head, confused, a scared look on his face.  
  
"What?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I-I'm not sure."  
  
They waited in silence once more, until finally Angel returned. He opened the office door, and was surprised to see them, "Uh, hi. We haven't found anything yet. We are working on it though. Things have been," he sighed, sinking down into the office chair. Connor looked around for the first time, and guessed it was his office, by the Spartan furnishings.  
  
"Are you my father?" she asked before he had even sat down.  
  
"No," he was caught of guard.  
  
"The singing demon said you were."  
  
"No, they're no way. Vampires cannot have children," his eyes slid unbidden to Connor, before he jerked them away.  
  
"Think," she cried, tears forming, she was so close, she just knew it, "I'm 18. My birthday is September 16th. The green demon made us sing, and he said he worked for my father."  
  
"I've only slept with three women in over 90 years. I'd think I would know if-" his face suddenly changed, like something had dawned on him "you said 18?" she nodded. He swore, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He came back a few minutes later, looking defeated, "Did he read you too, Connor?"  
  
He nodded, "I've been having these dreams..."  
  
Angel sighed, "You're mother was my sire, a vampire by the name of Darla. The curse that gave me my soul has a loophole, and she was trying to activate it. I was in a bad place in my unlife, so I let her. My soul stayed intact, and I threw her out.  
  
"She died giving birth to you because vampires can't have kids. While you were still an infant, one of my old nemeses kidnapped you and you grew up in Kortoff, thinking you were his son. You were a wreck after we defeated Jasmine, a demon, and you almost killed yourself. I worked for Wolfram and Hart in exchange for the family that you now have.  
  
"I-I just wanted you to have a life without demons and darkness, the life you deserved. Did you have a good life? A good childhood?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, I did."  
  
Angel nodded, "I own the building. Choose an apartment on the first floor, and stay the night. Someone's coming that I want you to meet, Jenny," he flinched.  
  
"Call me Jena, please. The name seems painful for us both."  
  
He nodded, "Connor, you don't have to stay, but we're about to crack this case."  
  
"What do we tell our parents?" Jennifer asked warily. She couldn't very well tell them she was staying the night with a boy and a vampire.  
  
"Uh...you're staying at a friend's. Round robin, or whatever it's called. If you need names, Charles, Wesley, Winifred, or Cordelia." He stalked off.  
  
They looked at each other, shocked by his mood, and their new information. "You first," Connor said.  
  
She nodded and dialed her home phone. "Hey, mom. I'm at Fred's and it seems like we're gonna pull an all night studying thing...Winifred, Mom. Bye, I love you too." She hung up, handing him the phone. She hated lying to her parents, and her bubbly mood was subdued at the moment.  
  
"Hey, Brat. I'm out with the guys. Tell Mom I won't be home until late, if at all. You don't know 'em, squirt; Charlie, Wes, and Fred," he laughed, "Love you too, pipsqueak." He hung up, "Gotta love siblings." Suddenly he remembered that they weren't his real sisters, and sulked.  
  
"Let's go find us a room," she said quietly, knowing just how he felt. He nodded, and they headed towards the stairs. They found a tiny apartment with two bedrooms. As soon as they had finished choosing rooms, Cordelia came bouncing into the room.  
  
"Angel sent me over with these," she beamed, setting down a paper bag full of snack type items. She was wearing a flowing red top, and black pleather looking pants. What the other woman had said before suddenly came back to Jennifer, and she wondered why she had needed help, what was wrong with this beautiful, if not vibrant woman?  
  
"Uh, thanks," Jennifer smiled at the woman.  
  
"And you're welcome to join us for dinner," she smiled, almost too perky.  
  
"Oh, are you two...involved?" Jennifer asked. For some reason it didn't set right with her, though she didn't even really know her father, and she had no clue who her mother was.  
  
"No, though once we were in love," she said in the same perky manner, "If you want to join us, just take the elevator to the basement. See you then!" she left, just as bouncy as she came in.  
  
Jennifer and Connor just looked at each other, confused.  
  
(SCENE CHANGE)  
  
"Jennifer, wake up," the brunette shook her lightly. Once she glared blearily up at her, she said, "Angel sent me to wake you. She's here."  
  
"Who?" but she was already gone. Jennifer pulled her sleep-tousled hair back into a loose ponytail and pulled on her shorts.  
  
Connor came out of his room at the same time she came out of hers, and they headed to the basement together. They had joined them for dinner earlier that night, both surprised that a vampire, who didn't need such a skill, was such a good cook.  
  
"Drop the cryptic, Angel! What the hell is this about?!" The same blonde they had seen their first time in the apartment building cried, exasperated. She was wearing a yellow, backless shirt, and blue jeans.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" he asked quietly.  
  
He expected her to deny it, hoped she would, but instead she seemed to deflate before his eyes. "I was...ashamed. No one knows," she whispered.  
  
He saw them, nodding them farther into the room as he talked, "It just doesn't go away, Buffy-"  
  
"I wanted a normal life, the one that you left me for, for her. But it got fucked up again, because of you. How did you find out, anyway?"  
  
"She sought me out, unintentionally. Jennifer, I'd like you to meet your birth mother, Buffy Summers." The woman turned in slow motion, almost like she was unprepared for this moment, but had dreamt of it for a long time. Then she was rushing towards Jennifer, crushing her into her arms.  
  
Angel was shocked to see the tiny movement in her shoulder's letting him know that she was crying. 


	4. Chapter Four

Dark Times

Part Four

Posted: October 2, 2004

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

Author's Notes: I would like to apologize for not getting this up sooner. I've been working on so many things, and this kind of took a back burner. I have been working on it, though, writing it out, though I just need to get a chance to sit down and type like there's no tomorrow.

Reader Reviews:

Melanie: I'm sorry about the lack of updating!

Queen Boadicea: Where would I be without your helpful spelling tips? Lol. I can never spell the names on the shows right. But now I know that one, and I shall try to commit it to memory! As for why she gave Jennifer up, that's what this chapter is all about!

"Why?" she whispered. They were alone in the room.

"So many reasons...I was only 17, and your father, Angel, a vampire, he was...in hell. I sent him there. He was evil, and then he wasn't, but it was too late...he had opened a portal to hell, and only his blood could stop it..."

"I had run away from home...I didn't even know I was pregnant until...I couldn't keep you...I could barely feed myself...

"And I wanted you to have the normal life you deserved. No demons, vampires, or any other sort of evil or darkness.

"Because I am the slayer. One girl in the whole world. Chosen. Trust me, it sucks. I've been lucky, slayers don't live to this age, but...I've also died twice...

"I hope you understand, I couldn't keep you. With my luck, I would have died when you were a baby, or just a little older, and...It broke my heart to let you go..." she ran her hand through Jennifer's blond hair, "You were the only thing I had after Angel was..."

"But why didn't you come looking for me after?"

"And ruin the fantasies of the great life you were living? Not a chance. No, I finished high school, blew up the school, Angel left me, I went to college, stopped about a million apocalypses, fought a cyborg, found out I had a sister made of mystical energy, my next boyfriend left me, my mom died, I went against a Hell God, lost my life, but saved the world.

"Three months later I was brought back to life by my best friend, ripped out of heaven, and forced to continue my calling when I was set free of it. Got a job at minimum wage, my best friend's girlfriend died, and she went psycho, she killed a man, and almost killed me.

"She went to England and got better, and when she came back, we were going up against the First Evil. The reason why evil exists. I was put in charge of almost thirty girls a little bit younger than you. We won the battle, but we lost some girls, and we lost my hometown...

"My life sucked, Jennifer. There was no way I was going to drag you into it, when you had escaped."

"It's ok, uh..."

"Call me Buffy."

"Ok," she smiled.

"So, ah, how's your life been?"

"Good, as long as I didn't venture out after dark."

"So, ah, you've gotten pretty much whatever you wanted, within reason?"

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, "I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Me too."

They sat in silence. Both of their keen ears could hear the murmur of feminine voices from the next room. One could almost hear what they were saying, while the other just heard the noise.

"So..." he said. He couldn't believe he had let them talk him into this. He was _not _a social person.

"So, all my dreams were true?" he asked finally.

"Yes," he sighed.

He nodded, trying to think of something to say to this vampire who was also his father.

"Uh, how's your life? You and your sisters getting along?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I uh...check up on you from time to time," he said sheepishly.

Connor nodded. They sat in silence until a tentative knock came on the door.

"Are you guys ok?" the blond woman asked. They stood as soon as the door opened. They looked at each other a moment.

"Yeah, we're ok," Angel said, and Connor nodded vigorously.

"So, what about this prophecy?" Buffy asked as they all traveled into the living room.

Angel recounted the prophecy.

"Well, with things written about me, why not my daughter?" Buffy sounded peeved.

"So, the way I see it, Jena, you're the child of light and dark, being the daughter of the slayer and a vampire. And Connor's the child of evil parentage, being the son of two vampires, though I had a soul both times...."

"So these two have to save the world?"

"And bring it back to what it once was. When demons hid in the shadows, and humans weren't ruled by fear. It's really not a prophecy, but foreshadowing."

"It was too easy to figure out," Buffy nodded, "Without any research and obscure texts. As soon as they're out of school, they can come to the Academy with me."

"What?! I'm their father-"

"But neither of us were there. They can get the best training in England, where we can keep an eye on them, and unlock whatever powers they possess."

"'We'?"

"The Scoobies and I, Angel. And all the professors and the watchers."

"And what if I want to see them? I gave up Connor, though with a heavy heart, willingly, to give him a better life, but I never knew of Jennifer, never got to make that decision," they argued as if the two teens weren't even in the room.

"I, well..... You weren't around! I had to make the decision on my own!"

"If I had known-"

"What? You would have stopped yourself from losing your soul? Or would you have stopped your evil side from awakening Acathla?" she snapped, "Things happen for a reason, Angel," she said quietly, ashamed of her outburst. She turned to the teens, who were standing next to each other, looking uncomfortable. "Would you like to go to England with me? Jena, you'd fit in at the Academy, but Connor...You'd stick out, being the only guy, besides teachers. And watchers.

"The prophecy pretty much states that it's your job to do something about the way the world is. Two average teenagers couldn't do it alone. You have powers somewhere deep inside, and we need to find them and unlock them.

"At the Academy, we have the resources to tap into that power, to bring it out."

"Uh, Connor's powers were...vampiric. He had super strength, endurance, and speed. He's human, but during a no demon violence spell at the hotel, he got....'spanked'."

"Then he'll fit in as well," she shot at him, too pissed off at him to care. She was using the anger to hide her real emotions towards him, and it felt good to be able to release some of the tension she had been feeling since entering his presence, "If your parents need the info, it's one of the top schools in the world, run by the richest men and corporations. We can give you 'full boat' scholarships for the summer sessions, or more even, if need be. What do you day?"

"England...wow..." was all Jennifer could get out.

"Sounds cool," Connor mumbled, playing the cool card. Momentarily, Buffy wondered if he played the guitar, because his indifference and seemingly no verbal skills reminded her of Oz.

"Oh, trust me, it is. It's a slayer's academy, meaning all girls, over 400 at the moment, in the high school alone, with over 1,000 grads in the past ten years. It must have been...13 years ago that my best friend did a spell to share the slayer power. Two years later we started small, 100 girls in all in an after school program, but now we have a great K-12 program, as well as the University on campus for those who wish to prolong their studies. Included in the University is a department, a program really, for both men and women who do not possess the power that makes slayers slayers, who wish to be watchers. There are dorms on campus, as well. There is a fee, for those that can afford it, but many girls are on either a half or full boat scholarships. There are also work-study programs, with everything being expanded.

"With so many slayers coming up through the school, they only have to put in about five years of active duty, and then they can go on to live a normal life. It's a lot like what I've heard of the military, including the choices to stay on active duty, going into the 'reserves' or becoming watchers, teachers or mentors at the school, or at the girls' homes.

"I'm sorry for babbling, it's a disease I'm cursed with, but it's amazing to me that we went from sheltering 20 or so potentials in my own home, with self defense classes in my back yard or in the basement, to this awe inspiring campus."

"Sounds like you should have bragging rights," Jennifer smiled at her newfound mom, "If it's just for the summer, I'd like to try. But...ah, I think my parents would need some sort of proof about me getting accepted-"

"Of course. I'll call admissions and have a letter sent to your houses. You are in, right, Connor? I know it's a lot to take in, but it's a prophecy. You might be thinking that you can do something to stop it, change it, but you can't.

"When I was 16, my watcher, Rupert Giles, you'll meet him, found a prophecy about my death. It was to be about a day later. I swore I wasn't going to go, but something changed my mind, and I went. And I died. But the friend I wasn't supposed to have, being a slayer is like being a super hero, secret identity, he have and brought me back to life with CPR.

"And trust me, callings and prophecies are pains in the ass, and the social life, but we need you."

He thought about it a moment, "Yeah, I guess...."


	5. Chapter Five: Acceptance Letters

Dark Times

Part Five: Acceptance Letters

Posted: October 27, 2004

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait, I'll try to be better next time. I am working on this, and I'm at a point where I can almost see the end...Almost. But it's way ahead of where you guys are...I have a LOT of typing to get done....

No Reader's responses today, I have to babysit soon, and I figure you'd rather have an update than your questions answered. Next time, I promise!

:P :P :P :P :P :P

"Jen! Mail!" her mom called two weeks later, the day after graduation.

Like the entire senior class, she had been out late partying, and had crawled out of bed only a half hour before. She grabbed the letter that had four miniature tarot cards in the upper left hand corner, and started opening it.

"Thanks, Mom." she pulled out the acceptance letter she knew was there, and slowly read it.

"What's that?" her Mom asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"An acceptance letter to a summer program in England."

"I didn't know you had applied-"

"It's a big time school, Mom. One of the most exclusive and prestigious in England, even the world. If I didn't get in, I didn't want you to know. It would be too embarrassing. Could I go?"

"What about your summer job?"

"This is a full scholarship, Mom! And if they like my performance, there's a chance I can get a full scholarship for the next five years! Please, Mom? This college would knock employer's socks off!"

"What about plane fare? It's gonna be pretty expensive-"

"I have that money I was saving for a car. I really want this, Mom. Please?"

She caved, "Do you promise to write?"

Jennifer jumped for joy, excitedly, hugging her mother, "Thank you!"

:P :P :P :P :P :P

"JERK! MAIL!" his fifteen-year-old sister, Stacia, called.

"Thanks, dweeb." He took his mail into his room and slammed the door.

At dinner, he brought out the letter, "Mom, Dad, in May I learned of this summer program for excellent students, the top five percent of their classes, so I applied on a whim, not expecting to get in, but I did," he handed the acceptance letter to his father, "I would really like to go. I think I'm the only person in the county to get in to this place, even if it's just for the summer."

"Sounds like an excellent opportunity."

He sighed in relief, "Thanks, Dad."

:P :P :P :P :P :P

They both packed the following day, and met Buffy at the airport the next. The older blond really wanted to get out of the country, complaining about her spider senses never letting her rest.

"Ready guys?" she asked, dressed in light blue capris and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a flowing ponytail, secured by a black scrunchy, and she had oval shaped sunglasses pushed up onto her head.

They both nodded, nervous. Neither of them had flown before.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know it's scary your first time flying, but you're in the best of hands. Here are your tickets."

"We already have tickets," Jennifer held up hers. They had both checked to make sure they were the correct flight and near each other the night before.

"Ok, then, Wait right here," she took the ticked from them and walked off. Ten minutes later, she came back with two checks, handing each to one of them. She quickly pulled a nametag off her shirt and stuffed it into her purse.

Their plane was called to board, and they were the first ones on the plane.

"Hey, Triss, how are you?" Buffy asked the flight attendant as she stuffed her messenger bag into the overhead compartment.

"Good. And who are these two?"

"You won't believe me, but my daughter and her half brother. Both were given up, on a chance of a better life, but a prophecy sprung up, and they found out the truth."

"Really, you're too young to have a kid their age," the red head joked, "Well, I'd love to chat, but we have some UAM's on board, and being the newest flight attendant, I drew the short straw. See ya later, Miss Summers!" she walked off towards second class and coach.

"Bye, Triss!"

"Who's that?" Jennifer asked, buckling her seat belt.

"One of the first girls to graduate from the academy. She graduated in 2010, with a class of 20. While on active duty, she studied to become a flight attendant. She got off three weeks ago, but she still patrols when she can, in different cities around the world. She checks in every week or so. It's habit, I guess."

"So, what are we to expect?" Jennifer asked after the flight attendants had gone over procedure; bottom seat cushion is a floatation device, where air masks were located, exits, standard procedure.

Buffy indulged her, handing them both a piece of gum as they started taxiing down the runway. She told them of the beauty of the grounds, the expanse of lawns, the dormitories and group homes for the younger kids, or kids that needed a firm hand, the elementary, middle and high school, as well as the university. They listened to her for the first fifteen minutes after take off.

"I think you're going to have the most problems with the time difference. Though the flight is only 15 hours, it will be 3 am when we arrive, Friday morning.

"Now, I'm sorry, but with everything going on, with Angel and all that, I still have a few finals to correct, since I oversee the whole training program at all four schools and I finally got my teaching degree four years ago, so I teach four classes at the high school and a few at the college. I was surprised to find I love teaching, but grading sucks," she stood up to get her bag, and pulled a huge folder from the messenger bag, setting it on her tray, searching for a red pen.

They passed the flight by playing card games, sleeping, reading, writing home, and playing games on Connor's Gameboy Advanced.

When the pilot turned the seatbelt sign on once more, they had forgotten completely about their nervousness. It soon returned, though, as they stuffed their items back into the overhead compartment. They gripped onto their armrests for dear life, not letting go until they were safely on the ground once more.

When they had deboarded, Buffy left them near the bathrooms, and didn't come back for over ten minutes.

"Sorry 'bout that. I realized halfway through I knew the pilot. Her name's Vi, and she was one of the first potentials. We caught up, and reminisced a bit about old times. She said she was trying to keep Triss on her plane, so they could watch each other's backs patrolling. Oh well, it was nice seeing her. So, are we ready? Robyn's waiting for us," she grabbed her carry on and back pack and strode off. They could do nothing but follow.


	6. Chapter Six: Introductions, Explaination...

Dark Times

Part Six: Introductions, Explainations, An Almost Cat Fight, and First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: See previous section. Why I still write this, I'm not sure....

Posted: November 16, 2004

Author's Notes: and so the fun arrives! This is one kick ass chapter, in some ways literally, but we'll get to that later. Just read and review please!

* * *

She was climbing into a limo when they stepped out into the rain.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you. It seems to be always raining here. But when we actually see the sun, the country's gorgeous. In about half an hour, barring traffic, you'll see the school."They sat back and tried to relax. They found it hard, though, with everything going on.

Their first glimpse, though they didn't realize it, was a solid stone fence about eight feet high on either side of the road.

"Persuades creatures to leave us alone. It doesn't prevent the really determined ones, though. We do on occasion get party crashers. And it ensures privacy. Though locals are starting to wake up about creatures that go bump in the night, if anyone found out about our school, we'd be swamped," Buffy told them as they gaped at the massiveness that was the wall.

Three miles down the road, they came to a driveway, barred by a huge gate. The metal framework over the gate depicted the symbols on four tarot cards, Head, Heart, Mind and Hand, with a stake entwined in a cross in the middle.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Buffy smiled as the gates moved aside for them and they started down the driveway.

They caught glimpses of the schools Buffy had mentioned, as well as playgrounds, and parks, and outdoor work out stations.

When they finally came to a simple looking building behind the elementary school playground, a few people came out to greet them; a red headed woman about the same age as Buffy, a brunette man the same age, a brunette woman a couple years younger, and an even younger brunette, with long straight hair. Following them at a slightly slower pace was an aging man with splashes of white and gray in his brown hair.

"Hey, B! Who's this?" one of the brunettes asked, bounding up to her, "A slayer we missed?" she asked, looking at Jennifer, "And I know I told you that younger's definitely better, but ain't he a bit young for you?"

"No, F," she emphasized the single letter, "This is Jennifer and Connor. And I'll explain later," she said as the others caught up with the energetic woman. The youngest brunette, the one with the long straight hair, came up and stood next to the other brunette, "What? I don't get a welcome home hug?" Buffy asked, embracing the woman, "Nothing happened while I was gone? You didn't get into any trouble?"

"Buffy!" the woman cried, exasperated, "I'm not a teenager anymore!"

"I know, Dawnie," she grinned, "But I love the look on your face when I do that."

"Brat!"

Connor leaned over to Jennifer, "They're siblings."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"They're bickering."

"Ok, guys, wanna do introductions here, or inside?" Buffy asked, as the rain slowly abated.

The clouds were slowly moving away, but not fast enough for the red head, it seemed, "Inside. Giles made tea," she quickly hugged Buffy. Who made a face at the beverage mentioned.

"I'll never get used to tea," she muttered to Jennifer and Connor as they all headed inside.

"Ok, Jena, Connor, the redhead is my best friend, Willow. The brunette over there is my other best friend, Xander. Giles is the older one, the watcher looking one. This is Dawn, my sister. The slutty looking brunette is a fellow slayer, Faith," she caught the pillow thrown at her.

"Watch out, B, or I'll throw more than that."

"Everyone, this is Connor, Angel's son, and...Jennifer...my daughter," she closed her eyes as shocked outburst came from everyone.

It took half an hour before everyone calmed down enough and to stop talking so Buffy could explain. Willow and Xander looked at Buffy with hurt in their eyes, "You never told us," Willow accused.

Buffy went over the same old story, about the better, normal life, but her friends didn't seem to buy it, "It was after sending Angel to hell, and...." she didn't meet anyone's eyes as she said what she said next, "I couldn't deal with any reminders of what we had had."

There was silence for a minute, "Wait, Angel has a kid?" Faith broke the silence, wracking her brains, "I think I remember that...Yeah, when Wes broke me out of prison, to save his ass!"

"I-I think you were in my dreams once-"

"Hey, fantasize away, but keep 'em secret, or they might not come true." It was Buffy's turn to throw something, and she opted to throw one of the ornamental daggers on the walls. Faith grinned, shaking her head.

Buffy turned to Jennifer and Connor, after returning Faith's grin, "I have two extra bedrooms in my apartment, why? I have no clue, because everyone I know lives here, but you guys can sleep there. Let's get your bags and stuff up there, ok?" they nodded, "And, Faith? I'll meet you in the basement in twenty minutes." The brunette just kept smiling.

A knock came on the door as they stood looking around the apartment, not sure of what to do. They didn't have to answer the door, because it opened on its own, and Dawn stood behind it.

"I thought she had left you guys alone up here," she said, letting herself in, plopping down on one of the couches.

"She said something about going to the basement..."

"Here's the deal: Buffy and Angel used to be involved. Guess you figured that one out, but he left her so she could have a normal life, but he was still jealous about her supposedly moving on. They still love each other, but they know they can't be together. So whenever Buffy comes back from visiting with Angel, she and Faith hit the basement, to work off some of her...you could call it sexual frustration. Or just frustration, 'cuz Angel is one cryptic vampire," she babbled, jumping up to snag an apple from the fruit basket.

"Work off?" Jennifer asked, intrigued by the story.

"Mm-hm," Dawn said, her mouth full of apple, "The thing is...it's too complicated, and even I don't understand the whole thing, and I'm her sister. They used to be enemies, and now that they're friends, they prefer to beat the crap out of each other than talk. Sometimes they talk. Mostly they just beat the shit out of each other," she shrugged, setting the half eaten apple on the counter, "Welcome home Buffy," she muttered, grinning, "So, you guys wanna go watch? It's some quality entertainment, trust me. But then you've never seen two slayers going at it," she left the apartment, leaving the door open, expecting them to follow. As Connor went to close the door, she stopped him, "Are you trying to ruin my plan to get Buffy back for her comment earlier?" He shook his head, and she set of for the stairs.

Once they stepped out into what they expected to be basement looking, they heard the sound of blows. They looked around in awe at the state of the art workout room. The walls and floor were white, with blue mats covering areas that looked well used.

The back end was covered in thick foam mats, and that's where they saw the blond and the brunette. They headed over towards them, and watched.

The pace seemed fast to them, but Dawn assured them they were just warming up. A few kicks, a few punches.

"Ready, B?"

"As ever, F," was the reply.

The pace picked up and they seemed to be flying at each other, and taking hits that would have knocked a football player unconscious. Though witness to many schoolyard fights, wrestling matches, and even karate tournaments on ESPN, neither of them had seen anything like the fight before them. Kicks turned to punches with a rhythm and balance never before seen. It flowed like a dance, only much more violent.

"You're getting weak in your old age. Wanna step it up a bit?" Faith teased, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

In answer, Buffy feinted a front kick, turning it into a round-side combination, all at what seemed to be the speed of light. Even Dawn, witness to many such excursions, could barely follow the lightning quick attacks.

"Had enough?" Faith asked as Buffy threw a punch they all could see, about fifteen minutes after they started.

"Nah, just warming up." Buffy swung her arms back and forth, then twisted to crack her back. Then she was upon Faith with a fury.

Ten minutes later, Faith checked her watch. Both were breathing heavily, with damp spots on the tank tops they both wore.

"Damn, B. He sure threw you into a tiffy! What'd he do this time?"

"Oh, nothing. He acts like he's completely over me; I pretend I'm over him. Same old."

"Did you tell him about the reference to a reference to a prophecy one of the kids found?"

"Kid? You sleep with younger!"

"And you sleep with the dead! Did you?" It appeared that the two slayers hadn't noticed them yet, as the stretched.

"No," she sighed, "It's just that...I've been having strange dreams. Prophetic dreams, but it's different somehow." She picked up her water bottle, about to go on, but then noticed them, "Hey guys. Come to check out the show?"

"We're here till...for a long time," Faith said, twirling one of the bo staffs nearby.

Buffy walked over to them, "This is the private, Scooby Gang workout room. You're welcome pretty much anytime, except when the sign's on the door."

"The sign?"

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Willow's in here, practicing, and interruptions put us all in danger."

"What?"

Faith jumped in, "She's letting her not so figurative demon out. A demon that would kill any of us without a second thought. Well, at least me. Red doesn't like me much. Never has."

"So stay out, ok?" Buffy asked, "Come on. It's been a long day, and while you might still be on SoCal time, it's...God, 5:45, and some of us still have to enter grades."

"Campus curfew ends at 4:30, so you can go peruse campus if you'd like."

"No, I think they should at least try to sleep. The campus will be waiting, no matter what the hour."

"OO, she's been bitten by the Mom Bug. Watch out, you two," Dawn said. Buffy took a fake swing at her. Dawn stuck her tongue out at her and jogged off.

They couldn't sleep, so at 6:30 they toured campus. By 11, they were dead on their feet. Buffy only allowed them an hour's nap before preliminary training. They had an early dinner, and then bed by 8. Buffy woke them at five. An hour's walk around campus, just about three miles, and then prepatory measures for their first class with the other students.

They walked into the training gym ten minutes before class started, and the majority of the class was already there. Buffy had told them previously that her classes were very popular, especially when both she and Faith taught. Faith seemed to be taking her time in getting her teaching degree. Four girls to a mat, they were all doing partner stretches, with limited side chatter.

"Don't get any ideas," Buffy told Connor, eying some of the positions the girls were in, "Jena will be your stretch partner." She walked off with a smirk as he blanched.

He turned quickly to Jennifer, "It's not as if I don't find you attractive...but learning you're my sister-"

"I know. Well, let's get this over with."

Four hours later, Jennifer was the first from the gym, tired, sore, and picked upon. She couldn't do anything right. Buffy was always gently fixing her positioning, and then the girls had started doing it, but they were cruel about helping her.

She made it to the bathroom before the frustrated tears started. She sat on the toilet cover in the end stall. She hated her classes, and herself. She had no ability for this type of thing. She was a musician, not a fighter. Weapons had no appeal to her, and she didn't even know where the solar plexus was!

Suddenly the cell phone in her back pocket rang; a gift from Angel. Only he and Connor had the number at the moment, she hadn't found anyone else worthy enough, or even nice enough, to give it too.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You've been crying. I can hear it in your voice."

"My first class was awful! I couldn't do anything right! Connor has an apt for this, and he had an abundance of sparring partners, but who wants to fight with a girl you have to go easy on? And everyone was picking on me, like every two seconds, including Buffy! I'm worthless!"

"No, you're not. You are smart, and gorgeous, and I love you. You could never be worthless. The Japanese have this mindset where if someone is picking on you, it means they like you, and see your potential. If they didn't like you, then they wouldn't put the time into you. I think some of the girls were being malicious, but if you smile and thank them, don't let it get to you, then they'll eventually stop. And everyone's first classes are hard. Not knowing anyone, or anything, it's tough. But you'll get the hang of it, you graduated tenth in your class, didn't you? You'll get it eventually."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Jena...though...though I didn't get the chance to see you grow up, I feel like I should have known..." she heard him sigh on the other end, "if you need anything, even just a good listener, I have all the time in the world. And I don't sleep much, so you can call whenever you need to."

"Thanks Angel."

"You're welcome, Jena."

"So, why did you call?"

"I uh...well...I just wanted to talk with you. See how you were transitioning."

"The campus is gorgeous, Buffy has every right to brag. And I guess some of the academic classes aren't so bad."

"And how's Connor?"

"Good. He likes it here, with all the girls around every bend."

He laughed, "He'd better not be making trouble, Beware a slayer scorned...How's, uh, Buffy?" he asked quietly, and she thought she could hear the pain in his voice. The conversation between Buffy and Faith came back to her as she tried to find an answer.

"She's...ok. I'm surprised she doesn't have any bruises from the way she and Faith were going at it after we got here," she said carefully.

"She's a fighter, that's for sure," he sounded wistful.

Suddenly she had an idea, though she was unsure how Buffy would take it, "W-would you come visit sometime? Maybe you could help me with my fighting? I'm sure you have a lot of experience."

He sighed, "I don't think so, Jena. This is my town, and that's hers. I can't just come in whenever I like."

"Think about it, at least."

"I will." But he sounded like he had already made up his mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dark Times

Part Seven

Disclaimer: see previous part.

Posted: November 30, 2004

Reader Responses: Well, only one review this time. Thanks to Charmed-angel4 for reviewing.

Well, I don't think I answered reviews for last time, so: Thanks to Queen Boadicea for reviewing. I thought that might be a good idea, lol. And I do have that story that we were talking about, I have yet found the time to type it up, without my Mom around, but I'll get it to you eventually, so you can read it and tell me how much it sucks, ok?

After dinner that night, she convinced Connor to help her in the practice room in the basement.

"I don't have an apt for it like you," she told him as they were entering the room, "if I'm to be good at this, then I need extra practice." Both dressed in sweats and tank tops, they both set their water bottles down by the mirrors at one end, and began to stretch.

"Hit me," she ordered once they were sufficiently warmed up.

"Jena…I don't…"

"You didn't seem to have a problem hitting the girls in class."

"They're slayers, Jena! You saw the way Buffy and faith went at it. I was barely hanging on!"

"Connor, please! This prophecy thing is important. How is it going to happen if I can't even defend myself?" he sighed, and she knew she had him. He disheartenedly threw a hook punch at her. She practiced one of the self-defense moves they had practiced in class, a step in double chop to the bicep, then chop to the neck. Over and over again she made his punch, until she felt she had perfected the move.

He begged injury, rubbing both his biceps one after the other, and she was tired, so she let him off, following him back up to the apartment.

In the weeks following, she became obsessed. She got up at five each morning to work out in the basement, weight lifting, then cardio. She'd grab a light breakfast, generally toast or a muffin, before jogging off to class.

She could be found in the library during lunch, telling anyone who asked that she'd grab something later. More classes followed her studying, then a tiny supper, before extra practice in the basement. Then she would collapse into bed, only to start all over again in eight hours.

Her efforts were paying off, though. She kept up better in her classes, she wasn't picked upon as much, and people were complimenting her on her muscle tone and weight loss.

So she continued. What was five son became 4:30, then four, and a light breakfast became a skipped meal. What had been two hours in the gym became four, five, six hours. She was stronger than she had ever been, and she looked awesome.

About a month after her diet and exercise plan had taken a turn for the worst, Connor caught her leaning against the wall, breathing heavier than normal after going up two flights of stairs. Her clothes hung loose on her frame, and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her eat something. What had looked awesome now looked sickly. In class she seemed lethargic at first glance, but she hid it behind a mask of energy when she thought someone was looking.

He expressed his fears to Angel when he called the next day, but hot seeing his daughter during this destructive phase, Angel told him he was probably over reacting. Jena had seemed fine, even happy, when he had talked to her just that morning.

It wasn't until she collapsed during class were his worst fears confirmed.

She woke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with familiar faces, uncharacteristically grave, surrounding her.

"What happened?" Only Connor, Buffy, Faith and Angel heard her rasp.

"Oh, thank God." Buffy was beside her bed in an instant, foregoing her pacing.

"You fainted in class," Connor told her, glaring out the window.

"Connor, what's wrong?" she picked up on his hostility.

"How could you do that to yourself? You're dying! You're killing yourself by not eating! God, Jen, why?"

"Hey, hey, no attacking. I statements, please."

"Fuck that! Jena's killing herself, and you care about 'I statements'?"

"Connor!" Buffy cried, shocked, as Angel growled his name.

"He's right," the emaciated girl said from the bed, "I'm sorry," she was scared, "I never meant it to go this far, but everyone said I looked so good, and I was getting stronger, and I was keeping up1 no one was picking on me, and I finally fit in."

"If it was that bad, you should have come to me."

"I told Angel…but he said it was normal for them to pick on me."

Buffy shot Angel a scathing look.

"I thought it was just regular teen behavior," he protested.

"I told you I was worried about her." Connor muttered.

"What? You told him, but not me?" Buffy turned to him. Connor hung his head. "And you, you knew?" she turned on Angel.

"I didn't think anything of it-"

"Because you haven't been a teenager in over 200 years! You aren't around teens 24/7. You don't remember what it's like to be a teenager! You don't know the pressure put upon teens to look right, act right, wear the right clothes, to just fit in!"

"If you'd allow me to see them, then maybe I would," he growled under his breath.

"I'm not forbidding you to see them! Connor's not even mine!" she exploded, "They're eighteen! Eighteen years without either of us! They're their own person!"

"You took them halfway around the world, knowing I wouldn't follow, knowing I couldn't follow. You're always so…so uptight, and arrogant-"

"Arrogant! Me? I can't believe you! You come into my city, and attack me and my boyfriend, and I'm the arrogant one?!"

"That was sixteen years ago. God, stop living in the past, Buffy! High school's over. We're over." They both seemed shocked by his last statement, almost like he didn't mean it.

She recoiled like she'd been slapped, before hiding her pain behind a mask of fury. "Don't you think I know that? Who's the one moving on? Who has a real life? Who's not moping around the same building day after day, brooding about what used to be, and what might have been?"

"God, get over yourself! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Ugh!" she growled. She turned on her high-heeled boots and stormed out.

Angel sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair, as the others stood by awkwardly.

"When can I go home?" she asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"They want to put you into therapy. A rehabilitation clinic," he said softly, wearily.

"Please, don't tell my parents."

He looked up at her, and the weary gaze from and burned her, and she felt so careless. After over a month of knowing, after a month of living under her real mother's roof, she still considered her unrelated parents feelings first.

He sighed, not giving her a chance to apologize, "I'd better go." He looked out the window, "We all should. Get some rest." He patted her blanketed knee, before leaving. Faith, Xander, Willow, and Dawn all said their goodbyes and followed.

"Connor…don't go. I'm sorry."

He sat beside her on the bed, "It's my fault. I suspected, and I didn't say anything about it."

"No, it's all my fault. I-some part of me knew…."

"So we're both to blame. Truce?"

She smiled, nodding. She scooted over, and he moved up beside her "Being an only child, I never realized what I was missing until I met you." She told him quietly.

"Being one of many, I didn't know how awesome and unannoying sisters could be until I met you."

"I love you, Connor." She set her head on his shoulder.

"Siblings don't say that to each other."

"Then what do I say?"

"I hate you. Brat."

"Well, I hate you too," she said with a smile.

"Message received loud and clear. Night, sis."

She was already snoring gently.


	8. Chapter Eight

Dark Times

Part Eight

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Author's notes: sorry about the long wait, though there shall be a longer wait if I don't get any reviews! I crave them, come on!

Dedication: this is a holiday present for Queen Boadicea, as well as that story you wanted me to write, which I shall get to you, because she has read and reviewed most os my stories, even if they suck! Thanks so much, have a happy holidays!

Reader Reviews:

Queen Boadicea: well, I hope this is the healing you're looking for. We won't touch on Jena's problems until next chapter, but maybe this will give some BA fans a bit of hope?

Angel found her in the basement. She pummeled the offending bag, tears running down her face.

She stiffened as he entered the room, but the staccato rhythm didn't change. Faith had obviously known where to find her, because she was holding the bag. When he neared, she let go of the bag, allowing it to swing freely, picked up her things and left, as if she didn't want to be witness to what was to follow. He took her spot holding the bag.

"Buffy." She punched the bag hard enough to make him concentrate on holding it still. If he had needed to breathe, she would have made him lose it. "Buffy," he tried again.

She spun and kicked the bag as hard as she could, knocking it from the chain. He let it fly into the wall.

"Buffy."

"I'm not ready to talk to you." She moved to grab her water bottle.

"Too bad." He grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," she growled, "Where'd Faith go?"

"She left."

"And the bag's gone," she sighed, frustrated, "I'm so outta here."

"Buffy, listen to me."

"I'm not in a listening mood."

"Too damn bad." He grabbed her arm again. She, not thinking, spun and punched him in the face. The tension that had been building came to a head as he growled and punched her back. She didn't seem phased by his attack, though the tears started again. She kicked him, and then it was an all out brawl. It wasn't until he tasted her blood on his lips, probably from his hand after wiping his own blood away, did he come to his senses. He blocked her next kick, and crowded her so she could only use her fists. He backed her up to the wall and pinned her arms to his chest.

She fought him, pounding on his chest, breathing hard, trying not to cry. She didn't want to be held by him. She wanted him to leave her alone. But she didn't want him to go. She wanted him in her life, but not like this.

"Sh…I'm sorry. I was out of line. Sh…." Slowly she calmed down, and the frustrated tears stopped.

"W-Why are our lives always l-like this? W-Why can't we just be h-happy?" she choked.

"I don't know," he said quietly. She seemed calm enough, so he started to move away.

"Don't. Can't we just stay like this?"

"Buffy…" he exhaled.

She was afraid that he was going to tell her he didn't love her anymore. She stepped out of his embrace, "Sorry. Oh, how's your face?"

He touched it, "it's fine…Buffy-"

"I'm sorry about beating you up," she pulled her clothes back into order.

"It seemed like you needed it. Do you, ah, do this often?" he motioned to the sparring weapons and punching bag.

She looked sheepish, "Yeah. The fighting's pretty much left to the girls, so Faith and I have an…agreement."

"Were you guys down here…after you're in LA?"

"How'd you know?"

He seemed uncomfortable, "Jena mentioned it one time."

"Oh…yeah. You just piss me off so much! All this bull between us….."

"I push you towards violence?"

"Well, Faith's willing, and I guess she gets it…."

"How did your life get so messed up?" he muttered under his breath.

"My life? You seem to be a key player." He turned from her, and she sighed, "I'm sorry. You probably didn't come down here to fight me. I know I didn't."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Because I-" she took a deep breath, thinking over her words, "I love you."

"Buffy…"

"No, I don't care anymore. We used to share everything…at least I did. I'm sick and tired of this, and the whole no-us thing. You were my best friend for so long….I love you. I still love you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," he followed her to the door, "I don't know if be can be together, Buffy…But I was us to be…"

She didn't answer him, but she allowed him to catch up, and she slid her free hand into his as they walked towards the stairwell.


End file.
